Partum Trinity
by NotSaint666
Summary: Shirou who found himself get thrown into another world, not an alternate one, feeling devastated because he know he could not see Sakura once again in the end of 5th Heaven Feel, he got adopted by Kasuga Hijiri and found new love even he can't forgetting Sakura. But, his peaceful life end when he found Hijiri vanished- Complete summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary; Shirou who found himself get thrown into another world, not an alternate one, feeling devastated because he know he could not see Sakura once again in the end of 5th Heaven Feel, he got adopted by Kasuga Hijiri and found new love even he can't forgetting Sakura. But, his peaceful life end when he found Hijiri vanished and he was… "What? A Magic King? What after this? I'm Become Harem King? Please give me break!"

Pairing; Harem (Cuz, I am Harem story writer)

Genre; Humor, Mature, Ecchi, Supernatural.

Rate; M (Lemon in future Chapter)

* * *

><p>Story Note;<p>

"Thema Execute!" — Speaking

'What the Hell!' — Thinking

*Drop* — Sound effect/movement

**Bold letter** — Shirou Trinity mode speaking/important word in this chapter

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer; Trinity Seven and FateStay Night were owned by their own author, not mine. So, stop asking, damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trace On! Connecting to archive; Ira, Thema activate…<em>**

**_Chapter 01: New World, New Life and New Story — Prologue_**

* * *

><p>The <strong>Magic King<strong> is the most powerful magus in a given world, typically to be a level achieved through hard work and effort; however in reality the Magic King and "**Candidates**" do not follow this principle.

In reality, the Magic King is an existence brought about to destroy the world, and the "Candidates" refer to those who have a Magic King element within their bodies, thus possessing magic on the same level.

Magic Kings are beings with the sole destiny of destroying their worlds.

Countless worlds exist, each being created, destroyed, and replaced by this system. Each world connected towards each other by the system called "Karma", the causal law of what anything given birth will end which had been writing in the Akasa, the Root of all creations where everything will begin and end.

The Magic King is as such an existence born to carry out this process, becoming a tool for world to ending itself before everything will recycle in similar motions again and again.

A Magic King is born human, but regardless of what life he lives, his powers shall begin to emerge in time and he will be discovered as a Magic King.

Some Magic Kings were raised as a mage, a normal human, some have even been burned at the stake in their childhoods, but inevitably they will awaken and meet with the seven most powerful Mages, the "**Trinity** **Seven**", of their worlds.

Some Magic Kings slaughter their Trinity Seven, consume them and steal their magic, thus strengthening himself, others, subjugate and dominate them, while others even fight alongside them, regardless, the Magic Kings will destroy their world, with their respective Trinity Seven playing some role in aiding them in achieving it. After that, a new world is born, and the Magic King of the old world's purpose has been carried out.

Magic King Candidates are individuals with power on the level of a Magic King, or, simply an immature Magic King. There are two known ways to gain the power of a Magic King Candidate: firstly, a "True" Magic King appears to be born as one, and secondly, a normal person can become a Candidate by coming to possess a "Magic King Element" though there appear to be several differences between these "Artificial" Magic Kings and the one "Genuine" Magic King.

Genuine Magic Kings are distinguished from the "Candidates" in that the level can only be obtained by those born as Magic Kings, and have thus inherited the role of destroying their world in the future.

Given the purpose of a Magic King is to destroy his respective world, it is assumed that there is normally only one Magic King in any one world, ignoring the "Candidates" who obtained their power artificially.

It is also unknown if a female example of a Magic King exists beyond the "Candidates", as so far all known examples, and the general "Law" surrounding them, implies them to be universally male. But... this time, we would know the story of extraordinary Magic King which was not like any others Magic Kings whose had lived or yet living.

The story about the first red haired Magic King that is a hell out of others Magic Kings in the Akashic History ever had, because his stigma which had been attaching in him when he had born in the middle of unholy fire. The Magic King who born as extraterrestrial, intruder from outside dimension.

This story would likely telling about the red haired boy who his entire life, as well as his alternate selves condemned in twisted sense of humor because his distorted perception of world.

The story of one and only Emiya Shirou, the Magus who had found himself in another world, not the alternative realities amongst unlimited amounts of reality, but, in mostly other dimension that still tied within Akasha.

**— Partum Trinity —**

The red haired boy with tan skin and red hair was walking in the hallway of medium sized normal two story house in Japan. His body which only wear a simple plain boxer and a towel circling his neck show to the world that he mean what he will does.

Yes, Emiya Shirou wanted to take a bath in the morning after his usual workout by had already finished hundred push up, squad, and sit up and ended with train his three Magecrafts he only know, namely; **Structural** **Grasping**, **Reinforcement**, and Finally **Tracing**, albeit the last one is more complex form of **Gradation** **Air** or **Projection** and exclusive for him only.

Structural Grasping is Magecraft that involving around scanning something to certain degrees and give the scanner the information of components of said object. But, Shirou had surpassed that point until he could get the history of said object, the object's user or owner, how the object had been made, until the accumulation of object's time.

The second is the Reinforcement which is the art of Thaumaturgy that is the most difficult Magecraft with the purpose of pushing a basis to the utmost. It is the foundation of all Magecraft that enhance the existence of the target by pouring prana, but as no clear expression of how much it can be enhanced is defined, almighty reinforcements are rare. It is the same as adding something to an object that is already complete, in case of failure the target will receive it as a poison. Success requires a good grasp of the inner structure to fill openings with Prana . Reinforcing the purpose of existence would be increasing the sharpness of a knife, the nourishment of food, or in the case of a living creature, physical strength and durability. It is impossible to reinforce something vague. As living things will resist invasion of your prana, reinforcing someone else is the hardest.

By putting this in application, Shirou Emiya is able to create a bow out of the branch of a tree, repair a soccer ball, or change the shape of an object, and many more.

The last is Tracing, but before we discussing about Tracing, let we knowing about the base Magecraft of Tracing, The **Gradation** **Air**.

Gradation Air is a Magecraft that materializes objects, in accordance to the caster's imagination, through the use of prana. Gradation comes from the fact that the created object slowly fades away after being created, and Air is an allusion to the fact that said object is made out of "nothing". The concept behind this Magecraft is rather simple, to shape prana into the material composition and design of an object that is being imagined by the magus. The item is not everlasting, as it is recognized by the world as a phantasm that doesn't belong in the natural world, and it will be erased as an inconsistency. The better the image in the caster's imagination, the more stable and longer lasting the object will be, and it can be further improved by having technical knowledge of its construction, such as a blueprint, or having materials to overlay the desired shape upon.

Projection is considered to be an incomplete and mostly useless Magecraft by most modern magi for anything other than immediate activities, such as projecting a sacrificial item to be forsaken in a ritual. It is generally easier and more practical to create an object that will not fade away with appropriate techniques and raw materials. While Gradation Air is a more complex form of Reinforcement, it is ultimately inferior and less efficient. Comparatively speaking, if a magus uses Projection to recreate a sword while spending ten units of prana in the process, he will get a weapon with an overall strength of three or four. Meanwhile, if he uses that same prana to reinforce an existing blade, he will get a weapon with a power of twenty or thirty. It is also possible to apply Reinforcement to improve the capacities of the projected item.

Tracing itself is the personal variation of Gradation Air that Shirou Emiya use, referred as Tracing due the unique aria, "Trace On" that is used for its activation. Tracing greatly differs from normal Projection in the fact that not only does it reproduce the shape and substance of an object, but also its entire history as well. Objects created with tracing are slightly inferior to the originals due to the fact that only so much information can be gathered by sight alone, and Noble Phantasms are degraded by an entire rank. The only exception to this is Avalon , which Shirou can replicate perfectly due to his body preserving a complete record of it after having been fused with it for over a decade.

Shirou mentally divide the process of Tracing into seven steps, which include:

Judging the concept of creation

Hypothesizing the basic structure

Duplicating the composition material

Imitating the skill of its making

Sympathizing with the experience of its growth

Reproducing the accumulated years

Excelling every manufacturing process

Due to the extra effort, it is possible to produce incredibly stable ordinary items that can remain in the world for hours after their creation. Furthermore, whenever replicating mystical objects such as Noble Phantasms, it is possible to faithfully copy their special abilities and any skills that its owner performed are available for use. The reason this is possible is due to the nature of 'Unlimited Blade Works', which at a single glance could record the history, composition, and design of what the user sees, and then provides the necessary materials needed to reproduce them. The actual reproduction happens within Unlimited Blade Works, and is then brought into the real world at need via Projection. If the image of the projection is interrupted in any way, the item will be physically weak and shatter upon physical impact. It is also possible to apply Reinforcement to objects recorded within Unlimited Blade Works

But, Shirou didn't need to thought about this deeply like in the past because the Gaia in where he lived now is more loose, no, it seems, Gaia itself has abandoning this world and make creating a miracle is more easy than where he had belonged.

So let's back to the topic.

Shirou was walking inside the Kasuga Household, the house he lived now, and the one who found him unconscious with battered and bloodied body is no other than his foster cousin named Kasuga Hijiri. The beautiful, kind, cheerful and caring girl with yellow eyes and shoulder length pale blue hair.

With a tired sigh, Shirou opened the bathroom door and immediately greeted by beautiful image of naked Hijiri who was showering herself. Both of them frozen in silent, but their eyes traveled each other body from the tip of hair until toes.

Shirou ember colored eyes could not tear from the sight of Hijiri's white porcelain skin which was glistening because the waters which have trailed in her passably curved figure.

While Hijiri's eyeballs also scanned the red haired boy's tall figure with lean muscles which still glistening in sweat.

The stood here without uttering words, drinking and savoring each other body in full minute that seemed like hours.

After a pause, Hijiri snapped herself from her delightful trance and grab anything nearby which unfortunately was big bottle of 1 liter shampoo and throwing the unfortunate object toward the boy. Shirou who was late and out of trance could not dodge the impending treat and got slammed in the face by still full shampoo and had recoiled because the sheer strength of the throwing object.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! HENTAI!"

With very much late cry, Hijiri shouted with feminine embarrassment that shattering the peaceful atmosphere in the morning.

"Shirou-kun, I'm sorry, very very sorry, please don't mad at me..." Hijiri tried to apologize on the red haired boy who just had placed the breakfast in the table. It seems, wherever he was, Emiya Shirou and Kitchen could not be separated.

"Nah, just forget it Hijiri, stop apologizing. I know you did it because the pure reflect, so don't worry okay..." Shirou said with his earnest smile and replied by blush and a meek nod from Kasuga Hijiri. He was putting very well made Japanese breakfast consisting on a bowl of white steamed rice, two bowls of warm chicken soup, two plates of Tempura, an full plate of half cooked vegetables, two glass of milk. The scent of food made Hijiri's nose twitched and immediately she was drooling. Shirou could not help but sweat dropped by his 'foster cousin' unusual behavior.

"Hijiri, you are drooling!" Shirou said with deadpan. Hijiri who heard it snapped from her entranced state and immediately was looking away to hide her other blushes that appeared in her cheek. Shirou could not help for frowned when he had saw Hijiri odd behavior in these five days.

Something seemed really odd when he thought about what have occurred in this day, from Hijiri reactions when he had entered the bathroom while she was take a bath or mostly when he want to do "it" with her in five days and two days ago. Honestly, before that, Hijiri also showed her eagerness when he wanted to does it, or mostly, Hijiri is the one who take the lead instead.

'She is not an impostor, isn't she?' Shirou asked himself as he drilled Hijiri face under his scrutiny gaze. Hijiri who saw that fidgeted in her seat and sweated nervously. Shirou who saw that stopped his gaze and shook his head to banish that idea, after all, how could Hijiri in front of him was an impostor, even she is really an impostor, what was actually her/his motive on doing that? He is not someone who must be weary, isn't he? Who was he, joking like that? He was fucking extraterrestrial being in this world, maybe some higher up which were attuned in supernatural being like magic would know it.

With a sigh, Shirou stopped his dangerous and strayed thought. He has breakfast to be started.

"Come on, let's start eating, you must eat many so you will back healthy soon!" Shirou said. He was taking his chopsticks and beginning his own breakfast, missing a relieved sigh from Hijiri. But inside, the girl was nervous wreck by what have happened in this morning.

'Just what the hell Master and Shirou-kun have did, actually?' Hijiri thought as she began devouring her own breakfast, even Shirou is weird she acknowledged his wonderful cooking at least.

**— Partum Trinity —**

Shirou and Hijiri were walking side by side in the empty town. No, empty is not right term. the town was like a ghost town in the many movie Shirou had saw in his childhood live which telling the action story like zombie outbreak or world end. But, the Magus didn't felt anything weird by that fact, heck even the sun itself is fucking black even how weird that seemed, he just think maybe this is the trait of this world and every times he would think about it in this past five days, Hijiri always made his thought drifted to other thing.

When he and Hijiri were in the middle of the way to their school, Shirou saw beautiful young woman around his age with long pinkish red hair that reaches her waist, styled normally with a single strand of her bangs braided, as well as the sides of her hair pulled back and held together with a small basic clip. She is having a very well developed and curvaceous figure. Her attire is the school female uniform, consisting of a white collared blouse, black jacket which was hugging her impressive bust, plaid skirt, black thigh-high socks which covered her beautiful lean hips, and penny loafers. Her shirt un-tucked, with shirttails sticking out below the blazer and finally black cabaret in top of her head.

He didn't saw Hijiri's kind face turned into scowl when she saw her.

"Kasuga Shirou, wake up from this illusion."

"...!"

The unknown girl said when she had passed him, surprising him. But, Hijiri immediately pulled him and said.

"Let's go Shirou-kun, we would late if you day dreaming in the middle of the way like this..." Hijiri said with her kind smile, snapping him from his shocked state.

"Oh, Right... Sorry..." Shirou replied sheepishly and run forward with his beloved 'foster sister' to the school where he had taken his third years while Hijiri in her sophomore time. But inwardly, he couldn't keep himself for thinking and when he was looking backward the girl had vanished.

'What she meant? What was that?'

**— Partum Trinity —**

Shirou was slouching at the railing in the rooftop when the bells for the lunch had rung. His amber eyes held a longing look, despair, and many mixed emotion in it. After all, there had been one year he had been living in this world after he had woke up from his blackout when he had sent finishing move toward Angra Manyu in the fifth heaven wheel.

The reason he has that kind of look is because he was thinking about Matou Sakura well beings, the girl which means a world for him, the girl which is the reason he had forsaken his oath and believe to becoming a Ally of Justice, forgetting his goal and dream to becoming hero. But, in the end he is betrayed by the fate because the sick twisted sense of humor and must leaving the girl he had loved to another fucking dimension, not an alternative universes where he sure he would see her again. but, here. in this dimension Matou Sakura is none existent. hell, even Fuyuki city itself does not exist in the first place. Now, he was empathized with his silver haired twisted future. the Counter Guardian EMIYA who had always been betraying by his ideal.

"Shirou-kun, are you remembering this Sakura person again?" The familiar gentle voice behind him asked. Shirou pivoted and met with the face of the girl which now means a world for him too, After so many months he drown in his funk and ended with that full passionate night of course. He still held Sakura in his heart, but Kasuga Hijiri also has worming her existence inside his heart after nearly a year he slumbering in his depression.

"Yeah, after all... she means a world for me you know? When I thought a world without her, I had once thought to burn the world because the unfairness of fate..." Shirou said solemnly and stared back to the beautiful scene of city filled with tall buildings were those glasses glistening by sunlight of summer season. Because he was backing Hijiri, he had missed the scowl appeared in the kind girl face that unbefitting her.

"But... everything thanks to you, Hijiri..." Shirou said, earning a raised eyebrow from the Kasuga girl.

"Because of you, I felt I have other reason to live, you help me out of my depression state, and you always cheer me back then... Heh, even that night I had been rough on you..." Shirou turned his head toward Hijiri who was blushing because the meaning of his last word.

'Just what the hell master and Shirou-kun have did damn it!'

"So, thank you... But also sorry because I could not forget Sakura because she is important to me too, like you..." Shirou scratched his cheek and continuing.

"You also have important place inside my heart... *sigh* I know this sound lame and cheesy, but, if I tried to forgetting Sakura just like that, I scared if I made you into my second choice because the first one is out of my reach, so I must accept everything and move one right..." Shirou smiled earnestly to Hijiri who also smiling approvingly.

'I think, I know what she saw in him... Maybe, I could give him praise for acting this mature.' Hijiri thought. She went to Shirou and immediately pinned him in the railing.

"Eh, Hijiri? Are you wanted to do it in here? This is an open public place. I never thought you are not bold type person." Shirou surprised and misinterpreted what Hijiri wanted to do with him and the girl herself was blushing because Shirou's implications

'Goddamn it! What the kind of things she always did with him... I never know master is pervert inside...' Hijiri cursed inwardly. But, she caught slight movement and immediately leaped backward, and most surprisingly Shirou too. The place where they have stood before had scorched by blast and both of them immediately looking to the assailant.

Shirou was widening his eyes when he saw the assailant is no other than the girl he and Hijiri have met in the road to the school. Instead using her previous school uniform, now she was wearing a white, sleeveless collared blouse left un-tucked, a black tie and elbow length gloves, a dark short skirt and thigh-high socks, and penny loafers. She will also wear her glasses which act as a targeting system, more importantly, she was holding a freaking huge anti-tank rifle gun pointed to...

'Hijiri...!' Shirou mind turned overdrive and leaped to front of Hijiri.

'Trace On! Judging the concept of creation. Hypothesizing the basic structure. Duplicating the composition material. Imitating the skill of its making. Sympathizing with the experience of its growth. Reproducing the accumulated years. Excelling every manufacturing process.' Shirou recited in his mind and the pair of married blade appeared from nowhere in his hand, shocking the two girl in vicinity.

"Are you also Magus?" The red haired girl asked. Shirou immediately tensed and readying himself from sudden attack—

"Is that also branch of **Outer** **Alchemy** magic to? Could've you using **'Luxuria'** archive like me? But the power behind that mere sword isn't something could be made easily? Did you have mastering the concept of Outer Creation? But, I didn't saw you executing your **'Thema'** or entering **Magus** **Mode**?" the unknown girl asked with intrigued face.

—from the girl...

'What the hell? What was that **'Luxuria** **archive'** and **Outer** **Creation** too? And why she brought that gun? What is **Thema** and **Magus** **Mode** too?' Shirou asked himself frantically. In his back, Hijiri smiled approvingly when she saw her soon to be master is not just a mere spineless boy with perverse without boundaries.

'That sword is a real deal, he didn't entering **Magus** **Mode** or connecting into one archives from Akashic record, just by his pure skill and 'miracle'. By looking on him not even winded slightly by pulling something like that, and I have hunch he still has many under his sleeve. He is really special beside his extraterrestrial being status... Heh, what a terrifying boy she got herself bunked to...' Hijiri couldn't help herself from smirking.

"I don't know what did you have said, but could you not pointing something dangerous like that to her?" Shirou asked wearily, hoping he could out from whatever had happened by talking and understanding instead everything ended in violence. The girl looked on Shirou with bewilderment and said.

"I don't want to hear that from you who made dangerous weapon like that—" Shirou blinked when he heard that. She said Kansou and Bakuya are dangerous, the twin falchion is few lowest rank noble phantasms in his repertory and she said it was dangerous. "—and don't take me as stupid when your bad excuse when you said you didn't know about seven archive of deadly sins that connected to Creation records. Every magus knows that even the beginners." The girl ended with glare. Shirou couldn't help for blinked several times more.

"But, I really I am..." Shirou muttered lowly. He tried recalling something like that from what Rin had told him but there were none of them.

The glare in the girl vanished, replaced by dumbfounded expression. She was blinking, matching the red haired boy too.

"A-are you s-sure you didn't know that?" The girl asked wearily. Shirou just nodded dumbly.

"But that was impossible for magus to using magic without stabilizing connection with the archive." The girl muttered. The girl then snapped from her confused state and her glare back. Hijiri just watch the scene unfolded with mirth in her eyes.

"Forget about it for a while, we will discuss it after I had eradicating the root of this problem behind you..." She said and back on aiming her anti-tank rifle toward Hijiri.

"What do you mean? What a root problem? Hijiri just normal girl and you could not accuse her for something she never does!" Shirou shouted back fiercely and made the red haired girl taken aback.

"But she is not Kasuga Hijiri, she just an impostor!"

"What? That is imposs-"

"My, my, it seems I have been caught by little magus over here."

"Hijiri?" Shirou snapped back and shocked by 'Hijiri's' words. Shirou just stared to 'Hijiri' blankly while the girl was looking at Shirou apologetically.

"Sorry, Shirou. I'm not Kasuga Hijiri, I am Astil Manuscript." Hijiri proclaimed as her kind face turned into haughty one. She snapped her finger and the illusion covering the destroyed city unveiled, revealing the image of city in the post of apocalypse. The buildings were destroyed, no live could have been seen. In the destroyed haunted city only ominous black sun still float in the sky is not the part of illusion.

When Shirou saw this, he instantly remember the image of 'that' day unlocked inside his head, the day when the city was breaking down, she kissed him in the lips and turned into short passionate make out session and finally she turned into flasks of light after giving him a chained small book, no it was not simple book, it was Grimoire, a magic artifact. Finally, the end of memory burst is when he could not caught Hijiri hand before she swallowed and turned into glittering light.

"It seems you're really the legendary Astil Manuscript if you could make this world by yo-"

*Drop*

The red haired girl stopped her comment when she heard something or someone dropped. both of her and the disguised Astil Manuscript were looking to sound origin and found Shirou sat in his knee while his bang covering his eyes.

Slowly, dark miasma was resurfacing from Shirou body and the world start to shake. The death and destruction filled the area immediately and pieces of debris start floating and disintegrating into element particles before turned into nothingness around them. Both girl were shocked and tensed in same times.

"Where is she?" Shirou asked in low deadly voice. He felt his mind slowly swallowed by the darkness he didn't know when it invading his soul, bit by bit eating himself from the inside.

"Crap!" Astil Manuscript cursed lowly as she felt worry by the turn of events, while the red haired girl just looking on Shirou with terrified disbelieve eyes.

"M-Maou?" the girl stuttered. Astil Manuscript then trying to calming Shirou nervously—

"S-shirou, P-please calm do-"

"**I ask!** **WHERE IS SHE?**"

—but immediately being stopped by Shirou roar that sent shiver to their spines. They were frozen when they saw Shirou dead looking silver eyes. His red hair slowly turned silver as the black miasma tried envelope him. The Astil Manuscript tried to calming Shirou.

"S-shirou, p-please c-calm d-down, Hi-Hijiri is somewhere and we-well, she t-told me to k-keep you b-before s-she left." Astil Manuscript stuttered when she felt Shirou magical power which continued to rising in unbelievable level.

"Huh?"

Everything back to normal in instant, the heavy and oppressive feelings in the air, the earthquake, the rising unbelievably magical power, the transformation, everything stopped and vanished like it's were never here to begin with.

"W-what?" both Astil Manuscript and unknown girl stuttered in disbelief.

'He stops the Magic King Transformation just like that? unbelievable...' The two girls thought in same wave lengths.

"What do you mean?" Shirou was prying furthermore.

"W-what I mean, she was somewhere without her own desire."

"You mean, she was being kidnapped?" Shirou narrowed his eyes more, the oppressive feeling was back but unlike before.

"U-uh... you could say that..." Astil Manuscript replied awkwardly. Shirou stood abruptly and when he wanted to move, but the sentient Manuscript stop him.

"W-where did you want to go?"

"Searching Hijiri of course. What do you think I have in my mind now?" Shirou deadpanned.

"Do you know where to go?" the Astil manuscript asked. Shirou stared at her blankly.

"No..."

*Gubrak*

The Astil Manuscript face vaulted in the floor. She stood up then shouted.

"Are you idiot? You want to search Hijiri without knowing where she was? Geez, honestly... What the hell with you!"

"Ahaha, sorry..." Was Shirou reply with sheepish smile, a tick mark popped in the manuscript head, or it was Hijiri head because she still in Hijiri's form.

"By the way, do you know where she is?" Shirou asked politely. Astil manuscript blinked few times before sighing and rubbing her temple. This boy really something, he just nearly became Magic King and stopped the transformation like flicking his hand, then he shifted from fierce one became polite person like someone who has multi-personality disorder. He is really piece of work.

"First, firstly... you must researching on her whereabouts, try to studying on other magic and connecting to the seven archives will help you." Astil manuscript explained. Shirou nodded in understanding.

"Where I can study those **Archives** thingy?"

"In trash can... of course in the magic academy you idiot!" The manuscript roared because her patience had cut short by the rolling coaster events those have happened. When Shirou heard this, he unconsciously take a peek to the unknown girl that left alone when he and the Manuscript have serious talk towards each others. Astil was manuscript mimicking the red head on looking to the red haired girl. The unknown girl unconstitutionally was shifting nervously and said before they could ask them.

"Sorry miss, do you know where the nearby Magical School is?" Shirou asked politely. But the girl tensed and make Shirou frowned. It seems the blurry memory when he makes that stunt, it really hit the girl hard. Shirou frowned when he remembered that thing tried to merge with his soul and that isn't pleasant think.

"Don't worry, I swear with my honor I wouldn't do something dangerous. I just need knowledge of archive thingy that you and impostor over hare have mentioned." Shirou said, missed twitching eyebrow from the so called impostor.

"A-actually, I know where the magic academy that could help you. I was from-" before the unknown girl could end her word. Shirou had snatched her hand. "—One of nearby Magic Academy." She ended with dumbfounded expression.

'This boy is fast, faster than Levi-san.' The mysterious red haired girl thought.

'Hehehe, he is really interesting person!' the manuscript thoughts too.

"Please, bring me there, I need to study this thing for the sake of my precious person..." Shirou begged to the other red head with clasping his two hands on her free hand. the girl blushed immediately as she felt Shirou bigger hand envelope her own and oddly she felt warm. 'How could Maou can give this kind of feeling, and again. He was scary when he was pissed right before.' The girl thought.

"U-uh-nuh... r-right..." The girl stuttered with fully blown blush in her face. Shirou smiled brightly by her answer and when he wanted to pull the girl to wherever the academy was. The manuscript roared and stops him effectively.

"Where do you want to go idiot?"

"Uh, to Magic Academy..."

"…by leaving me there alone?"

"Uh-huh..." Shirou nodded dumbly. Astil manuscript palmed her face and glared to the red head.

"You didn't even have a conductor for your magic, so bring me with you. I am the legendary manuscript that would match to you perfectly."

"Uh... sure..."

"Just that?" Astil manuscript asked with twitching eyebrows. Shirou was only nodding his head and earn more twitches in Hijiri's impostor eyebrows. With heavy sigh, Astil Manuscript calming herself, she was older than this boy and why he could rile her up. Damn it, she is too old for this crap and shit!

The manuscript snapped her fingers and immediately covered in light. The flaks of her light went to Shirou hand and collected as one. Moments later, a chained Grimoire dangled in Shirou wrist by chain.

"What?" Shirou muttered in shock.

"This is my dormant state. Even I was high level legendary Grimoire, I still Grimoire after all... so just do your best partner..." the Astil's voice oddly sounded from Grimoire. Shirou could only blink by the absurd view he had seen. He then instinctively using Structural Grasping on the Grimoire and immediately knowing everything about it. The manuscript maker, it many owners with their history, the manuscript's history itself, it ability, her name given by its previous owner and one Hijiri gave her.

When Shirou did this, the Astil manuscript itself froze. Inside the little Grimoire, a silver haired loll with Gothic outfit was blushing madly, she was embracing herself and her body was shaking. Whatever her new master did, he did something which her all previous owners never did. He saw trough her, everything about her fully without she could hide anything and stop it.

She felt utterly exposed and naked as his master had raped her. Her humanoid body was shivering uncontrollable, tears spilled from her eyes.

'Whatever he did, I'll make it sure he will take responsibility after he did this to me...' Astil consciousness thought with red face, she hugged her body more tightly before shutting herself completely to forget this feeling.

Yeah, only single minded person who have swords filled his mind and soul like Shirou would do that without knowing what he did.

"A-ano... so when we will go to the academy?" The unknown girl asked after she collects her courage to speak.

"Oh, right... please show me the way..." Shirou replied with smile. The girl blushed and left the rooftop, dragging Shirou hand who still holding her wrist.

**— Partum Trinity —**

"Welcome to Biblia Academy, one of three best magic academies in the world." The girl who had back to her uniform welcomed Shirou when they have arrived to western styled school that looked more like castle than academy building. The blush in her face hasn't vanished yet and she still shifting nervously.

"Woah... cool..." Shirou muttered in awe.

"B-by the w-way, m-my name is Lilith, Lilith Asami... please call me L-Lilith." The red haired girl, which now known as Lilith Asami introduced herself with perfect bow.

"Before I got adopted into Kasuga Family, my name is Emiya Shirou... just call me Shirou. pleased to meet you." Shirou also introduced himself back. Thus, Shirou new life in the other dimension officially started. But, before that…

"I forget to mention it before, but I'm also teacher in this school." Lilith exclaimed with brilliant smile. Shirou who hear her clearly just blinked to the red haired girl.

"Eh?" He said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued<em>**

* * *

><p><em>The first chapter finished? What do you think about this story? I write this story because when I saw the anime of Trinity Seven and read its Manga, I saw many similarities with Nasuverse. Of course there also many different things between the two verse.<em>

_Then when I saw Arata Astral Trinity, I shouted 'Holly crap, that white hair and silver eyes really same with Archer!' and because of that, I got idea to write this story._

_I take the scene after the end of fifth heaven feels' true ending route in the Fate /Stay Night Virtual Novel and as you have read. I have been showing that Hijiri help Shirou and pull him from his depression state and there were innuendos about what Shirou and Hijiri did. Also there would not be Arata because in this dimension, Arata is not exists and Root sent Shirou as the true Magic King candidate to end the world._

_Please don't freak if there would show many lemon in this story, because I really like writing story with smutty essence in it. After all, Romance without sex is like bath without water and could not be described as bathing._

_But, don't worry. I wouldn't write a story where the girl will fall to Shirou's dick like some crap that did the sex without good character development, even the characters development seemed to be hurry in the story, I hope you take it easy because the Manga for Trinity Seven itself just out to fortieth chapter and it is released monthly. And as you have saw, the first development in the first chapter is for our loli-gothic Astil-chan when Shirou use Structural Grasping on her and will be stepping stone on later flag for her, Also, Lilith flag has been prepared._

_Oh, I apologize about some my grammatical error or misspelling or typos in story above, but I had hoped the grammar would passable in your eyes and head._

_Okay, let's finish this chitchat because I have many stories to be written and please give your review on how the story for you... I take a flame so don't worry._

_See you all in the next issue! _:D


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! every reader who I loved, the second chapter had arrived. Please chill down, and grab your popcorn… before you read soon. Muahahaha… my speech rhymed right? Cool!

By the way, I need to tell you about something that seems confusing in this story below about Astil Manuscript or Sora when I mentioned her. If after speak or thought line was mentioned as Manuscript/Grimoire. Then the sound came from her Grimoire form, but if after talk/think line she mentioned as Sora, then it will be telepathically or she talks in her human form which will happen in future chapter…

Anyway… I hoped you pleased with this story and I had hoped someone would help me to fix my grammar.

Let's end the chitchat and go to 'Review corner' shall we?

* * *

><p>Review Corner:<p>

Greyman19 : Yup… Shirou not whelp anymore, he will kicking any enemies in front of him like a BOSS! Don't worry in this story I will made Shirou giving parental speech to Crimson Magic King when Shirou bash his head.

Ariboku34 : His normal Magus mode is similar with archer outfit but with red trimming where the white trim in Shroud of Martin is white and the base color turned black from red. And don't forget a superman cape. While his trinity mode is secret… About past… only Hijiri who known about it… and maybe another member of trinity seven too in the future. When they see UBW they would have short circuit in their brain… muahahaha.

Kinunatz : wakakakak! Sorry, that would only in prologue pal! \ :D /

Terror of Death Skieth, EsPaDa98, dorfdel, Mastergamer98007, Darkjaden, exiles soul : Thank you, Thank you, Thank you… please support me more… \ :D /

Error 404, dragonskyt : Ehehehe, sorry man, I still trying to get my English better. Just continue on support me! :D

Pataponvideo : Yup, Like a BOSS! \ :D /

Prince Serin Radcelon : I found it when in the Manga telling about sky library act, and the one who told Arata and friends about Akasa and unlimited alternate world is Abyss Trinity.

Kreyn : Yes… I found Arata is bit lack of attitude from main hero in (little)harsh magical story like trinity seven. And there I also slightly twist Shirou character because the event in his live and he act like a closet pervert. Thanks for the thumbs pal, yes I know about that, I just made the Lemon for knotting up the romance pairing in the story. Hahaha… about Astil/Sora feeling 'violated' is because Shirou use structural grasping that similar with you did something to the girl body inside out while they didn't want it and couldn't do anything except giving up and let the subject get violated until Shirou know everything (Damn, really harsh!)

About Shirou Thema, I just tell you this… What Partum in this story title mean? The Partum will hold two important point of this story. Thank you for your review.

Kizuro Shirosaki : Ahahaha… yes, English isn't my first language and I still studying it… and sorry, Angora Many actually is Angra Manyu and my MS Word corrected it without I knowing :'( But I had reposting the first chapter.

Alpha95 : just wait and read the story… in the future chapter… the story will tell you on HOW Shirou get his reality marble. He had Archer hand and his reality marble mixed until canceling each other. But in this chapter, maybe you will get the hint.

And that all in review corners. Lets we start the story!

* * *

><p>Story Information: in the first chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>Story Note;<p>

"Thema Execute!" — Speaking

'What the Hell!' — Thinking

*Drop* — Sound effect/movement

_Italic paragraph_ — Imagination of character in this story.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; Just see the first chapter!<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trace On! Connecting to archive; Ira, Thema activate…<em>**

**_Chapter 02: Trouble in the first day school?_**

* * *

><p>"...The one who has a concept of atoms from cosmological view is no other than Father of alchemy named Paracelsus or also known as; Phillippus Aeureolus..." The pinkish red haired young teacher was speaking in the class. She was facing the blackboard and couldn't see that her entire student in the class weren't listening in what she had said, because they were paying attention to the pair of student at the table in the second row from the front.<p>

Boys and girls were staring on the boy with reddish brown hair in male uniform of Biblia Magic Academy who becomes the new infamous celebrity in the school. Next to him is the pale green haired girl with blank expression and amber eyes that eerily similar with girl that red head tried to find.

When the red haired boy with amber colored eyes could not hold the attention he gets from other student any longer. He opened his mouth and asks the young teacher in the class.

"Hey, Lilith... could you tell me what had happened here?" Emiya Shirou asked with annoyed tone.

His right eyebrow was twitching because the stare he get, and mostly from the Hijiri carbon copy next to him.

The young teacher who is no other than Asami Lilith, glanced back and show an awkward smile.

"Ah... I don't know what have happened..."

Emiya Shirou just sighed and hopes everything would end sooner than later, he isn't someone who felt good with many attentions he gets. He isn't someone like self centered prick in his former world named Matou Shinji, damn it!

The class had ended and yet he still gets attention from everyone. By what he has thought, this treatment wouldn't end soon. So, Emiya Shirou decides to eat in silence at one table in the corner of cafeteria. He ate Ramen with pork and vegetable as topping. Yes, no one could tarnish his peaceful lunch except...

*Jiiiiiiiiiiiiii~*

'Damn it!' Shirou cursed inwardly. He opened his left eye and saw Hijiri carbon copy, still looking on him with her blank expression.

With a deep sigh which show his annoyed feeling, Shirou continue his lunch and tried to think that he was eating alone without some freak in Hijiri face looking at him with deadpan face.

**— ****Partum Trinity —**

'Gosh! What kind of sin I did in the past which I get this kind of torture.' Shirou grumbled inwardly. He was walking in the hallway and he still gets many attentions from the student he passed.

'Ugh, I don't know what make them look at me? Is it because my 'status' or because the emotionless girl who following me like puppy!' Shirou thought. He tried to not minding the look he gets. But, as patience as he really is, their stare are ridiculous. They saw him like he is alien which intrigued them.

He was glancing to his back from his corner of eyes. He found the same girl still following him like his second shadow, and intensity of her stare didn't helping either.

'Ne... Sora, could you help me? I need help here.' Shirou tried to contact his Grimoire through telepathy.

[...]

'Forget it!' Shirou ended the link when the sentient manuscript still wouldn't answer him.

He know that she hear him but what he didn't know, why she was giving him a silent treatment after he and Lilith have arrived in the Biblia Magic Academy yesterday.

Shirou then looked straight to the front, trying to dismiss many stare that directed to him. His eyes caught the toiled sign and an idea popped in his mind.

He turned to the male toiled with a hope the emotionless stalker who follow him finally stopped, but, when he just walked to the male toilet in few steps. His eyes were widening in unimaginable size and immediately pivoting.

"No! no no no no..." Shirou said hastily and thrust his hand forward to stop the girl from entering the male toilet.

Unfortunately, because his bad luck —or good luck for pervert person—, his hand accidentally groped the emotionless girl's breast.

*Grope*

Shirou hand instinctively groped the girl breast and his mind savored the soft but perky sensation from the low C-cup sized breast in his palm.

'Not only have her face similar with Hijiri, but her breast also felt similar too! Except the emotionless face, her similarity with Hijiri is scary.' Shirou thought.

He snapped from his trance state and let his hand to leave the wonderful mound of flesh with awesome softness. He bowed his body and apologizes immediately.

"S-Sorry, I don't mind to—"

"Don't worry." The girl said with straight tone. But, Shirou found pink taint in her cheek adoring blank face giving her a unique trait and appeal to her.

"Eh?" Shirou word when he heard that. He looked to the girl with incredulous expression because what she had said.

Normally, girls would slap boy cheek when their breast groped or cover their chest. But, this girl seemed don't mind. Maybe, this girl has few screws loose in her head...

"I don't mind if it was you." She said.

'Okay, this girl really has screw loose—scratch loose, her screw in her head was missing!' Shirou mused. He stared on girl's amber eyes with similar blank face.

Shirou quirked his right eyebrow when he saw the girl averted her eyes to left and pink tint stained her pale cheek again.

Feeling intrigued, Shirou ask the mysterious girl.

"Why you are following and keep staring on me from the morning?"

"That's just your hallucination." The starlight answer with blank face make Shirou right eyebrow twitching.

"Ano, na. You know you are following me, I know you are following me, heck, the whole school know you ARE following me!" Shirou said in more annoyed and bit higher tone, showing how annoyed he was.

"You didn't like joke?" again, straight answer with deadpan expression. Shirou palmed his face and sighed inwardly.

"I like joke but is not what you did bit too much? I mean you following me like shameless stalker this whole day, man, oh man..." Shirou groaned. The emotionless girl became silent and looking on Shirou blankly.

"Because you are Maō." curt reply was what Shirou got after she become silent in full minute. Shirou straightened his body when he hears that.

Maō or devil king is another name of Magic king. The powerful entity in human form complete with human flesh and blood, which would, brings the end of the world. Even human, Magic King is merely a tool, a tool created by root to end one universe. Knowing this fact made Shirou angry, no he was totally pissed.

He birthed in the sea of unholy fire and become the lone survivor of said tragedy while others have been taken by that bastard fake priest named Kotomine Kirei and used as cattle for harvesting prana to make Gilgamesh alive in decade, then he was adopted by Kiritsugu and wish to fulfilling his dream to become ally of justice, but he ditched that dream to pursuing something more important, namely Matou Sakura, and yet. like spitting in his fate, the Root had sent him to new world without a chance to back to his beloved Sakura who probably waiting him under Sakura tree until become old hag, and now this. The root make him into it tool to ending a fucking world. That was worse than become Alaya's beast, damn it! Shirou swore he could hear Counter Guardian EMIYA cackling madly where ever he is.

The red head swore he could see his reality marble now because how not far his life with his white haired counterpart, betrayed by his vow to protect Sakura, betrayed by his promise to keep Hijiri save, and now, get betrayed by Root itself by turning him into walking nuke that would end the world in each passing second.

Shirou frowned and ask what the Hijiri's carbon copy actually wants.

"Then... What do you want if I AM the Magic King?" Shirou asked wearily.

"I want to..."

Shirou was tensing his body for preparing the sudden attack or any aggressive move by the emotionless girl in front of him. How she trailed with unreadable face sending Shirou on the edge.

"... Become your bride!"

'What the—' Shirou screamed inwardly, but before he could end his shout, the mysterious girl in front of him continue.

"Your wife, sex slave, magic queen, your very young bride..."

Shirou just stood here, rooting in his place with dumbfounded face by what he had heard.

'Just what wrong with this girl?' Shirou thought incredulously. But, the girl continues her rant with unchanged expression.

"Whatever you want, I will do it gladly, and I had already done some research in many position of sexual intercourse..."

'Honestly, what wrong with this girl? Suddenly want to become my future bride and inviting me to have sex? It isn't like I against it, I will be happy do it if she is do it willingly too, after all I still teenager with hormonal issue and have sex is more good for health than simple masturbation. No! This isn't good, I still need to find Hijiri, I can't cheat on her, but... but...there is cute girl who want to have sex with me... damn it, I don't know what I must do!' Shirou ranted in his mind because the internal conflict between his commitment for Hijiri and his raging hormone. He snapped when he heard what Hijiri's doppelganger say next.

"...doggy style, 69, cow girl, simple one, paizuri, blow job, oral sex or fellatio, anal—"

"Okay... aren't those bits too much?" The extraterritorial Magic King candidate asked. The girl just stare him blankly. Shirou close his eyes and pinch his nose brige to clear his mind out of gutter and ask.

"By the way, why you want to become my bride?" Shirou only get silence and foot step sound as answer. When he open his eyes, the girl had left and not that far from him, leaving him alone in the hall way.

"You will know in the future..." She said as she continuing her step without looking back. Shirou sighed and pinch his nose bridge again while muttering.

"What the hell had happened?"

**— ****Partum Trinity —**

"So, mind telling me, why you all in my room?" Shirou asked with twitching right eyebrow. He folded his hand in the chest and was tapping his foot impatiently.

In front of him are three girls. First is black haired girl with hair in high pony tail style and tied with Shuriken shaped band. Her front bang was covering her left side of her face. standard Biblia Magic Academy uniform with loose black stocking in her left foot from mid tight until angle while the right side is covered by black sock until under knee and black strap in the tight, and finally white long scarf circling her neck. All in all, the brunette reminds Shirou about Ninja.

The second girl is blonde haired girl styled in twin tail, a standard academy uniform of Biblia Magic Academy covering her body, and finally round glasses in her head. She screaming paparazzi by gleam in her eyes under that innocent face and the camera in her hand is the clear clue.

The last but not least is, our young beautiful and sexy teacher with red hair with pinkish shade.

Shirou who stood in front of the door just looking the three girls with deadpan eyes, but his twitching eyebrow said otherwise.

"So, anyone who want to tell me... WHY ALL OF YOU ARE IN MY ROOM?" Shirou asked bit loud because how annoyed he was.

"I want to ask about something, I'm reporter you see..." The blonde haired girl said, opening the pocket book and preparing the pencil for write the info she will get. Shirou glanced to the ninja girl.

"I just merely watching, maybe something interesting will happen." The brunette said. But her disinterested gaze said otherwise. Shirou just saw her with blank gaze, he look to last person in the room.

"…*Cough*... *coughs*..." Lilith gave a fake cough to composing herself, she continues.

"I can't let girls staying in the boy room without supervisor... I... I... I am teacher you know..." Lilith exclaimed with blushing face, and frankly that look cute in Shirou's mind.

'Wait! I couldn't think that... I must find Hijiri first... damn you my hormone!' Shirou shook his head to banish his stray thinking and went to the young teacher. He must do something to forget his previous thought. 'Maybe... messing with Lilith will fun?' Shirou asked himself.

"But, aren't you younger than me?" Shirou asked dryly.

"Eh... W-What... I'm sorry..." Lilith stood up and bowed to show her regret. Then she blinked few times before remembering what they talked before. "Even you're older than me, I'm still your teacher you know!" Lilith said with cute glare when she saw Shirou smirk.

"Cough!" the blonde haired girl coughed to get male red head attention to her. "Time for interview..." She said with sparkling eyes. Shirou who still intrigued by many effect in this world just let out a deep sigh.

"Now, in our school Maō is become center of attention..." Shirou eyebrow twitched when the blonde haired girl mentioned Maō name. With heavy sigh, Shirou pulled nearby wooden chair and sit on it.

"I really tired with useless Magic King or Maō crap... just let we started this interview." Shirou said. He swore he saw another sparkling from blonde haired girl.

"OK... OK... first, tell me about your favorite food!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"I didn't picking on the food I want to eat, as long as it edible and not poisoned. I like it..." Shirou replied cynically, making the girls in the room blinking in confusion.

"But~ there must be something special you like, right... right?" The blonde reporter pushed with cute pout. Shirou was silent and scratch his chin.

'Hmmm... if that special kind of food... I like what Sakura and Hijiri made for me...' Shirou thought, but thinking the girl that precious to him and the former was out of his reach and the later was missing, his mood dropped. But he immediately banishes his sour mood for the girls' sake.

"I don't have something special like that... everything I cook, I like it..." Shirou finally said.

"Eh... you can cook?" the reporter girl asked in surprise. And her action mimicked by other girl in the room because not knowing this. "What kind of food you could cook?" She asked.

"Many in variations, I can cook western meal like French, Italian, and any other western food. I also could cook Chinese and Japanese food too, and few meals from other country like Thailand, Arabian or other food." Shirou exclaimed nonchalantly. He found the girls looked at him with wide eyes and jaw dropped in shock.

"Lilith-sensei. You hear it? He could cook any kind of food!" The blonde haired girl said excitedly. Lilith face heated immediately when her name was mentioned.

"W-what? Why you said that to me... Selina-san...?" Lilith asked with flustered face.

"Oh... you could cook any kind of food... then I'll let you cook me then... with love as ingredient." the ninja girl said with husky voice. But, Shirou could see her teasing smirk behind her mischievous face.

"Then, I will cook you gladly..." Shirou replied with similar tone, deciding to play along with the brunette in her game.

"S-Shirou!" Lilith shouted because the blatant show of flirting in front of her.

"So you didn't mind if someone raising flag for you?" the blonde haired girl asked with other sparkling face, making the red haired boy look at her in confusion. He still doesn't know how she could do it.

"Nah... If there are girls like me, I can't do anything about it right? If that made them happy, who I'm complaining?" Shirou exclaimed nonchalantly. Again, the girls were looking at him with stupefied face.

"Y-You don't mind if there are many girls have feeling on you?" The blonde asked still in disbelieving expression. Shirou only shrugged his shoulder. Call him twisted or something, like he even normal to begin with.

"So, what your type?" the paparazzi asked.

"Hmmm?" Shirou hummed in thought. He remembered both Sakura and Hijiri nude body and their personality. Sakura has mature and sexy body that was very alluring while Hijiri, even her assets slightly smaller, her body also looked cute and have their own charm. Then Shirou think about their rear and hips. Sakura who has curvaceous body and Hijiri who has beautiful tight.

Unconsciously, Shirou peek the red haired teacher who was sitting in his bed from head to toe, his face was blushing when he saw her sexy figure and beautiful face.

Lilith who felt Shirou gaze linger on her, feel her cheek heated up and covering her chest by reflex.

"Shirou, W-why you looking at me like that!" Lilith shouted in embarrassment. Shirou snapped from his thought and averting his eyes from Lilith. With awkward chuckle he scratching his cheek and apologizing to his young teacher.

"A-Ah—hahaha~ sorry Lilith, I don't mean to do it... *cough*..." Shirou suppressed his blush and replying the blonde's question. "I didn't have any special requirement. As long as they accept me because WHO I am and isn't because WHAT I am. I OK with it..."

Shirou sweat dropped when they saw deadpan look in the blonde and brunette face that screamed 'Liar!' on him. With deep sigh Shirou decided to ignore them.

He remembered he want to ask something to Lilith because that idiot headmaster told him to ask his question to Lilith or other teacher in the school. Deciding this was right time. Shirou faced Lilith who was still blushing with serious look.

Lilith herself was fidgeting when she saw Shirou intense look on her. She felt her heart beating fast.

"Could you tell me about how you did your 'Magic' yesterday? Headmaster tells me to ask it to you."

"E-Eh?" Lilith startled because she never think that Shirou will ask her something like that, she also felt intrigued by Shirou Magic he displayed yesterday and she couldn't hear what Shirou and Headmaster talked yesterday about magic.

"B-but..." Lilith tried to refuting. She had saw Shirou use something similar with her **Outer Alchemist** in his former school roof.

Unfortunately, Selina and the brunette ninja were deciding on interrupting them by whispering to each other with voice above whisper line. Heck, they seemed did that consciously so Shirou and Lilith could hear them clearly.

"Ne... Ne... You heard that... Lilith-sensei gives the Magic King 'private tutoring'. Isn't she tried to steal the start for the Maō affection?" Selina said.

"Yes... I know what you mean... giving 'private tutoring' so the magic king knows it deeper. That was really our Lilith-sensei we know." The brunette whom Shirou still didn't know who is her name said with mischievous smirk and quoting on 'private tutoring' words.

Shirou who was listening to them couldn't help for imagining Lilith in very sexy position because his hormone deluding his mind.

_"Ahn... Shirou-kun... we can't do this... you're my student and I'm your teacher." Lilith said with blushed face. She looks very cute and her curvaceous body which only covered by white hem that unbuttoned three button in the upside shows her D cup breast. Her beautiful tight could be seen clearly and the shape of her rear very alluring. All in all, Lilith seemed very tempting._

_"Lilith, let me understand you deeper..." Shirou said with affection filling his amber eyes. When Lilith saw that, her face flushed more._

_"Shirou~" She said with pant and burning face._

_"Lilith..." Shirou lips neared her slowly until Lilith could feel his warm breath. Bit by bit, their lips moved to each other light magnet pulling one another._

_"Shirou~"_

_"Lilith..."_

"Hmm... that kind of really romantic." Selina said while nodded understandingly.

"Yes... then both of them will do something forbidden toge—"

"Like hell we will do it!" Lilith shouted with burning cheek, cutting the brunette ninja and blonde reporter wrong exclamations who continue further.

"Isn't Lilith-sense cute when she flustered?" Selina asked with teasing smirk.

"Maybe... the perfect word is Moe..." the brunette added.

Lilith only sighed and looked at Shirou.

"Stop thinking about something that was wrong in every sense!" Lilith screamed when she saw Shirou blushing face.

"Ehem..." Lilith composed herself. "But, aren't you already known about magic? I mean I saw you create that twin falchion which were very dangerous yesterday right?" Lilith asked. Selina and mysterious brunette interest peeked when they hear this.

Shirou sweat dropped when he listen in. Kanso and Bakuya are low class noble phantasm and she still thought Shirou made that sword by magic of this world and both swords are dangerous. Honestly, how wrong she is.

"About that... that was my personal magic and I never connecting to whatever archive you told me yesterday... you could say that was exclusive magic only for me..." Shirou said.

"W-what? Using magic without connecting to any archive!" Selina shouted in shock.

"That was impossible." the brunette muttered. She narrowed her eyes on Shirou to find a y deceit. But she found none.

"Then what kind of magic you did yesterday?" Lilith asked.

"Sorry... your... eccentric headmaster tells me to keep it for myself for moments until him say yes..." Shirou said with sweat drop when he remembers the odd white haired Magus. But, Shirou know that man is dangerous.

"Any way, he told me to ask to you or something called Trinity Seven for help..." The three girls glanced toward each other and nodded after unvoiced conversation. "And... I couldn't ask Sora because she distancing herself from me after the mess in rooftop." Shirou ended his speech.

"Sorry... who is Sora?" Lilith asked with puzzled face.

"Oh... maybe... you know her as Astil Manuscript." Shirou said as he raised his hand with little Grimoire tied with little chain in his wrist.

"A-Astil Manuscript!" Selina asked in shock.

"Yes, the legendary Grimoire which you all thought only myth and legend. The manuscript that telling about other world..." 'Unfortunately she not as perfect as everyone thought after I use Structural Grasp on her... damn it, and I hope I can find way to back to my own dimension. It seems Root really did number on me here.' Shirou added inwardly and very annoyed.

"By the way, could you tell me about how you use magic?" Shirou asked, trying to back to the point of conversation.

"Um... Ah... *cough*" Lilith startled before composing herself. Her face turned into serious and Shirou thought she is cute when she tried to be serious. But, he holds himself because he really needs this. He need this information to find Hijiri and if Lucky, how to back to his own dimension.

"For become a Magus, you need a theme, or Thema if you want to call it. And Magus must researching about seven deadly sins." Lilith told him. Shirou furrowed his eyebrows.

"Seven deadly sins?"

Unfortunately, before Lilith could explain further. Shirou and other felt the shift in the air and immediately the room covered in barrier and room became dark.

The extraterritorial boy and three other girls panicked and involuntary tripped and tangled with each other.

"What happened?" Lilith asked.

"Momentarily shut down electricity?" Selina asked.

"Enemy?" the mysterious brunette asked with tensed voice.

"No, this is bounded field!" Shirou exclaimed. But when he tried to move. His nose touched something, while his right hand groping something soft and left hand rubbing against something bit moist covered in fabric. Shirou mind raced in hundreds mile per second because the familiarity with each sensation.

Reinforcing his eyes until his eyes could see in the darkness. He found himself in legendary maiden body sandwich, it bit too much though.

What his nose touching is no other than Lilith crotch and straight in front of her lower lip with only fabric as barrier, he could smell Lilith scent because of it. His right hand was lying atop Selina still developed low C-cup breast and he could feel the softness of it. Finally, his left hand was resting between the brunette tight and Shirou swore he know what his hand have rubbed before.

'Yeah, too much for legendary maiden sandwich.' Shirou mused with deadpan. Then, his problem isn't solved yet and unfortunately doubled because he instinctively inhaling the air deeply.

Thus... the chain reactions have been triggered. Both of his hand rubbed and groped where they were nesting.

"AHN~!" three similar moans with different voice escaped the girls mouth simultaneously. Shirou could only think one word.

'Crap!'

Suddenly, the Grimoire in Shirou left hand shone, showing what happened to four of them.

[Arara... you found yourself in something interesting, Master.]

"Sora? You decide to talk now?" Shirou asked.

[I do what I want, more importantly... aren't you must thinking about yourself now?] Sora or Astil Manuscript retorted. Shirou blinked and remember his position. He saw the girls with closing eye and twitching eyebrows whom entangled with him. His instinct of danger flared immediately.

"Uh... am I late to say sorry?" Shirou asked. He was sweating bullet.

The room turned silent for moments and broken by Lilith girlish scream.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~"

*Slap*

*Punch*

*Slap*

**— ****Partum Trinity —**

"Sorry... I lost my composure for moment." the ninja girl said as she checked the door and windows.

"I can't become bride! Hwaawawa~" Selina whined as she slumped in the corner of the room.

"I lost my chastity." Lilith cried and was sitting on the floor between the beds. She was fidgeting with troubling face.

'Isn't their reaction too much… maybe no?' Shirou thought with sweat drop. "Don't worry... I take full responsibility on this." Shirou said as he nursing his face, missing pink twinge in girls' cheek and small smile in their lips when he said that.

'He is not that bad...' the girls thought in unison.

Because incident moments ago, Shirou has two red hand imprint in his each cheek and blackened mark around his left eyes which similar with panda eyes mark. And that all were courtesy of the girls in the room. Fortunately, the powerful artifact inside of him is healing his bruised face slowly.

"The door and windows locked tightly... By the way, you said about bounded field before, what is that?" The ninja girl asked.

"Oh, that was other word for barrier I used. By the way this barrier is advance one because we separated from real world and locked here..." Shirou told her.

"I couldn't find anything suspicious here... who idiot person putting barrier here." Selina whined again.

Shirou caught the Grimoire in his hand twitched. He already knows who the culprit behind this but he decides to stay silent.

'You know right... I could break this barrier easily, right?' Shirou asked the sentient Grimoire via telepathy. Something he found when he scanning the Manuscript.

'I know, but let them try first, their reaction kind of funny I think.' the female voice replied with excited tone.

'Hehe... I let you play longer, but I will break this barrier when something dangerous happened.' Shirou said replied seriously.

'You are really dependable person, Master.' was Sora sarcastic reply.

"Ne... you didn't seem troubled by this aren't you?" Selina asked with awkward smile.

"What? Screaming like frightened chicken? Sorry, I didn't want to fool myself like that." Shirou answered nonchalantly.

"You're really laid back aren't you?" The ninja girl asked with similar awkward smile.

But, before Shirou could answer. Lilith opens her mouth first.

"It seems we surrounded by barrier."

Shirou just looking at Lilith with deadpan face. 'Of course smart ass!' both of him and Sora thought simultaneously.

"By the way Shirou, could you get us out from here?" Lilith asked. The other girls looked at Shirou and he felt awkward by attention he gets.

"Uh... about that..."

[My idiot master didn't know how we could get out from here, so we must find the key to get out from this barrier.] Astil manuscript interjected before Shirou could give an honest answer.

'You really enjoy this aren't you?' Shirou asked to her.

'Of course.' Sora replied with haughty tone.

"As long as I am in this school, I never find something like this... this is really suspicious." Lilith murmured. She was thinking about something while the other girls were looking around.

"But, whoever did this, the question is why they did this?" Selina asked.

"Hmmm... of course they did this because Shirou-san." The ninja girl said. Shirou only raised his eyebrow, amused by the girls' antic. For him who had been in the any deadly position in the mass genocide shaped as holy war for grail, something like this isn't even bug him, and already knowing the culprit make Shirou also enjoying the girls' reaction like his sentient Grimoire did.

Shirou crossed his arm in front in his chest. "Maybe they tried to give me a test, to looking what I will do in this kind of situation?" Shirou said with shrug.

"That was cool!" Selina shouted.

"Then, what will you do, Shirou?" Lilith asked.

"I don't know..." was Shirou answer with lazy shrug.

"That was lame..." Selina murmured. Both Lilith and ninja girl deadpanned to red haired boy.

"Nah, more importantly, let's find this so called key so we can get out from here..." Shirou said.

The girls immediately started on find the key for their freedom from this barrier.

**— ****Partum Trinity —**

"Ah~ I can't find anything..." Selina asked after hours she tried to find the key. She looks the only boy in the room and sweat dropped "By the way... why you just sit and reading without care of the world like that?" Selina asked with twitching eyebrow.

"Yes, are you actually known how we can get out from this but stayed silent this all of time?" The ninja girl asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sigh... If I know, I already found the key and we wouldn't be trapped in here aren't we?" Shirou asked rhetorically. Hal lying to the Ninja girl. He didn't know where the key of this barrier is, but he could break this barrier easily.

"By the way, we must find the key and get out from here immediately." Selina exclaimed.

"Why?" Shirou asked in confusion.

"You forget something important aren't you?" Selina deadpanned. Shirou just raised his eyebrow.

"This room didn't have bathroom." The ninja girl answered.

"Oh..." Shirou nodded and bump his left knuckle to his right palm. "Don't worry. I wouldn't take a peek..." Shirou said. Inwardly, he was chuckling and he hears his Grimoire giggle in his mind.

"That didn't helping!" Selina screamed.

They fell silent until Shirou quirked eyebrow at Lilith who was sitting in the floor between two beds with trembling body.

"Lilith-sensei, what happened to you?" the ninja girl asked.

"You need take to toiled aren't you?" Shirou asked, more likely stated.

"No... No... I... eh-hehehe..." Lilith tried to denying but chuckled awkwardly in the end.

"WHAT?" Selina shouted in surprise when she knows that Shirou hit the spot. Shirou himself swore he say thunder behind Selina when she shouted.

'Magic in this world is weird.' Shirou thought. "Just tell us if you are really needed to go to restroom." Shirou deadpanned.

"Ah... no... I..." Lilith replied incoherently. She shut her mouth fully and her body becomes stiff as statue. Then...

*Wriggle*

Both Selina and Ninja girl take a step back.

*Wriggle*

They were finally swaying their hand childishly and Selina shouted.

"We must get out from here fast, Shirou-san please do something!"

"Why? Lilith can let it out here isn't she? I'm not mind even slightly."

"How could I do that, more importantly in front boy—Ahn!" Lilith rebutted but let out sexy moan in the end.

"Ah... I didn't need to see something like this, especially now." The ninja girl said.

"H-hang on..." Selina tried to encouraging Lilith.

Shirou found this all hilarious, even this kind of mean of him. but, letting the beautiful sight went just like that, oh please, he still healthy boy who had know the beauty and wonder of female, and he isn't pervert...

[Jiiiiiii~]

'Maybe I'm bit pervert...' Shirou thought when he felt his Grimoire was staring hard on him.

"Ah... everyone... I need to tell you something important." the ninja girl raised her hand, gaining attention from Shirou and Selina. Her stiff body started to shake and finally she confessed.

"I also have similar problem..."

"W-What the hell with you two? Do you really want to become main heroine with something like this as appeal?" Selina shouted in shock.

'She has bad taste on humor.' Shirou deadpanned.

'You're right...' Sora mentally nodded.

"Sorry... but I wouldn't let you alone in that luxury." The ninja girl said as she showed a coin tied in thread...

'Is she serious?' Shirou thought incredulously when he saw that. Honestly, coin for hypnosis, isn't that only petty trick from face Magician in the television show?

"Now... look on this, Selina-san... and you will feel same problem as me..." The ninja girl commanded. Selina tried to drift her eyes from the swinging coin, but she was late. Slowly but surely, her body start to shake and she finally give up and dropped on the floor with trembling body.

'What the hell... She is serious!' Shirou startled by the shift of event. Just moment ago they all search the clue about barrier key, but now. They were crumbling together next to bed.

Shirou blinked when he saw the girls' position and feel his face heated and his hormone kicked. How could he didn't feel like it, in front of him, the girls gave him free sight of very erotic view, and he is male teenager with raging hormone who newly tasted the wonder of female body, damn it!

Lilith was holding her release with seductive face while parting her tight where Selina limped between them, holding her own release with cute alluring face. The ninja girl herself wasn't helping either. Instead her usual disinterested face, her face showed troubled female face which showing her feminine charm. Just by looking on their state make Shirou junior slowly wake—

'Stoooop here master!' Sora voice shattering his thought.

'Uh. Sora?'

'Instead ogling like that could you help them. I felt pity on them...'

'O-Okay... then thanks for remembering me.'

'Don't mind it. Now, let me tell you where the key to destroy this bar—'

"Thank you, but I don't need it... hang on girl! Let me destroy the barrier." Shirou said, cutting Sora telepathic voice in his mind. The girl looked at Shirou quizzically then turned into pleadingly.

"Trace On! Judging the concept of creation. Hypothesizing the basic structure. Duplicating the composition material. Imitating the skill of its making. Sympathizing with the experience of its growth. Reproducing the accumulated years. Excelling every manufacturing process..." Shirou recited his aria and rusty dagger with gem in the handle appeared from thin air, shocking every girl and mostly the legendary Grimoire because she knows what that dagger is.

Shirou stabbed the dagger to the wall next to him and call it name to active the power of noble phantasm in the shape of dagger.

"Ruler Breaker!"

As the tip of dagger stabbed in the wall, red ooze come out from the crack in the wall and crack sound resounding in the room. Second later, the barrier shattered and Shirou could felt something break under the bed and turned into light flecks.

Shirou immediately kicked the door and shout.

"Go to toilet, now!"

The girls stood up shakily and left the room immediately, but when they are in front of Shirou. They left the parting gift to him one by one.

*Slap!*

"Why don't do that from the start—Ahn!" Lilith said in frustrated voice before moaning and went to nearby toilet.

*Slap!*

"You jerk!" Selina second with teary eyes.

*Punch!*

"I just want to do that..." the ninja girl said before vanished like how ninja left, following the two girl.

Shirou just nursing his newly bruised face, two red hands imprint in each cheek and panda mark which is in other eyes from the first one, and mumbled. "I kind of deserve it, but that ninja girl world really irked me..."

[Maa Maa... anyway you could see something refreshing right? so that was win-win situation.] The manuscript said with glee.

"By the way, Sora could you tell me what Thema really is?"

[Eh? you really didn't know what Thema is?]

"I want to ask Lilith before, but the barrier appeared." Shirou shrugged his shoulder. Before Sora could answer him, another voice answers his question.

"Thema is something which researched by Magus in their entire life..." Shirou looked at the voice origin and found his stalk— he means, his class mate. Kannazuki Arin, or Hijiri Carbon copy, except her emotion visage.

"With the result of their research, Magus could use it as their spell to use magic."

Shirou walked to Arin and when they near with each other, Shirou ask.

"So, why you put that barrier? I don't mind about that actually, just curious why you did that?"

"Because you are Maō..." Was Arin answer. Simple, could be easily understood, and finally irked Shirou.

"Are you angry about what I did?" Arin asked when she saw Shirou annoyed expression.

"No, I didn't angry about anything, heck I couldn't angry if I want because angry is something to luxurious for me..." Arin was tilting her face to contemplating what Shirou said. "Anyway, it was worth of it, I could see Lilith, Selina, and Ninja girl cute face..." Shirou showed the picture of girls in erotic position by traced Polaroid camera.

Arin was looking the picture blankly, then she raised her skirt slowly.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought, you like girl when they want to pee, so I gladly pee on you."

"You are strayed too far... and thanks, I pass on bathing in your pee." Shirou said cynically.

[And there I thought you will accept her to pee on you?] Astil Manuscript commented.

"What actually you think me to?"

[Pervert who know no boundaries.] Was Astil Manuscript reply. Shirou eyebrow twitched but stopped when he saw Arin looking on his Grimoire with first expression he saw in her face. A happy expression with blushing face.

Shirou face blushed immediately when he saw Arin smiling and blushing face. She was...

'She is similar with Hijiri isn't she?' Sora voice asked via telepathy. Shirou just nodded slightly because he didn't even believe his mind to reply her.

"Can I borrow this for moment?" Arin asked politely. Shirou just nodded dumbly and give Astil Manuscript to Hijiri carbon copy.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Arin Kannazuki." Arin introduced herself to the Grimoire when she touches it.

[You know me as legendary Astil Manuscript.] The Grimoire replied. [By the way, my master is staring on you...]

"I hope he sees me with lustful gaze like beast in the heat."

"Okay, that kind too far... and she certainly isn't like Hijiri." Shirou murmured. He gets his Grimoire back after Arin hand it to him.

"What did you do to break the barrier?" Arin tilted her head.

"Something only exclusive for me... and I wouldn't tell you except headmaster said yes to me." Shirou replied.

"Then I will ask headmaster—"

*Crash!*

The glass nearby both of them crashed by human missile, effectively cutting Arin from ending her speech.

"Yo! I heard someone calling my name!" The human missile who no other than Headmaster himself shouted as he still in the mid air. but the grand and most idiotic entrance which Shirou only saw once in his seventeen years of live until now ended lamely, when the head master head kissing the floor and rolling until tackling wall really hard until bleeding.

"Forget to ask on him... I will ask him myself when he is more stable." Shirou sweat dropped and left the downed eccentric man with Arin in his heel.

"Waiiit! How could both of you leave me alone? I had used my awesome destructive entrance to impress, especially you Emiya Shirou-kun!" The headmaster whined. But, both Shirou and Arin have walked far away to care for his idiotic rant.

**— ****Partum Trinity —**

Shirou and newly joined Lilith were interrogating Arin in the medical room for knowing her reason on set that barrier. But, the answer isn't satisfied and just leaving Shirou and Lilith staring at Arin with perplexed face by her question.

"Are we will have sex here?"

"W-What? Arin-san you couldn't ask something like that to boy you just meet." Lilith tried to scold pale blue haired girl. Next to her, Shirou just deadpanned, He didn't mind if she willingly has sex with him. After all, sex is addicting.

Shirou snapped from his perplexing state as he remembered why he was here. "Uh.. I don't mind about that and I would do that gladly..." Lilith had whipped her head to Shirou direction and she looks at him with betrayed look while Arin smiled with red cheek. "But, that isn't the reason why we are here... so tell us, why you put that barrier?"

"I couldn't wait patiently so I put that barrier." Arin replied still with flushed cheek.

"So, you set that barrier because you couldn't wait? Waiting for what actually?" Shirou asked with twitching eyebrow. Next to him, Lilith still feeling awkward because what Shirou said second ago when they just reconciled minutes ago because she had slapped Shirou not only once, but twice in a day.

"Because, headmaster told me so..."

"Told you about what?" Shirou pushed further more, his patience drowned in each passing second when that unstable man is being brought in this conversation.

"Because, you're Maō." Arin replied simply. Shirou just look at her blankly, knowing Shirou wouldn't ask sooner, Lilith asked Arin this time.

"What about Shirou being Maō?"

"If I could get him in trouble, he could summon breakdown phenomenon."

"That is... I'll murder him!" Shirou snapped because hid patience had ended. Unfortunately Lilith was straining him from murdering their headmaster. She didn't want Shirou is the one die when he tried to murder their head master, their head master is paladin class Magus for Root's sake. But without Lilith knowing, Shirou could easily kick headmaster's ass if he was serious.

"Calm down, Shirou. I had tied him and burn him..." Lilith said. But Shirou just staring at her blankly.

"Why you not let me join you?" Shirou asked with deadpan face. Lilith chuckled awkwardly before changing the topic of conversation back to actual point.

"By the way, why breakdown phenomenon?" Lilith asked to Arin.

"Maybe because of this..." Arin stood up from her bed and raised her left hand. "Please clap my hand."

Shirou felt something uneasy in his mind but shrug it, after all. What dangerous thing could happen just by touching hand right. But, Shirou who was living after the fifth grail war know something simple could become fatal and yet he still does this.

When his hand was touching Arin hand. The blast of prana accumulated in Arin ring, confusing Lilith because what happened.

"What? Arin-san? What did you do?" Lilith asked nervously. She guarding her face with her two hands from heavy amount of prana blasted from Arin.

"Connecting to Archive: Ira. Activating Thema."

When Arin chanting that, the visible prana in the air circling her and her outfit changed. Her formerly standard uniform of Biblia Magic Academy changed into Gothic dress with short skirt and coat with white frill in the front. A hood lying behind her. Finally, to finishing the transformation a book appeared floating above her ring in her left ring finger.

Shirou looked in awe when he saw this. Even not as cool as servant in grail war, this is still a sight to be look.

"Archive Ira? Why did you entering Magus Mode?" Lilith asked hastily.

"My archive is Ira; Destruction, and I had destroyed his control over his magic, so his magic will running rampart." Arin said as she watching Shirou crouching in the floor holding his right hand where he touches Arin hand before, in pain.

[Hoy... hoy... are you idiot? you really tried to destroying his control over his magic?] Astil Manuscript said clearly scared.

"If his magic running rampart, the school and student could..." Lilith trailed with similar frightened tone with Astil Manuscript, still remembering Shirou other persona in the roof top of Shirou former school a day ago.

"I didn't care. I just want to know what waiting us after the destruction..." Arin said blankly.

"You didn't know what will happen to him?" Lilith shouted in fright. Then, Astil manuscript shouted to her.

[Hoy, Asami Lilith. stop master before it was too late!]

In flash, Lilith already in her Magus mode pointing her pistol toward Shirou. "I'll stabilize him with my magic bullet!" She shouted. Unfortunately, Arin decided to stop her by standing in the bullet path.

"Sorry, Lilith-sensei bit this is for the sake of my research." Arin said blankly. Before Lilith could reason with Arin, the breakdown phenomenon has started.

"Everything starts turned into element particles!" Lilith alarmed.

**Outside the school in same time.**

"Tck... tck... tck... the breakdown phenomenon has started. Sigh, Arin-chan did something too far this time." The headmaster said with serious expression as everything turned into element particles.

"So... what I must do?" His red eyes then gleamed. "Nah, I have faith to that boy..."

He suddenly blinked. "Aw, both of them have arrived. This could become complicated." he murmured.

**In the hall way...**

The ninja girl just looking at the sky when everything happened. Then Selina arrived and ask her.

"Levi-san, what happened?" Selina asked hurriedly.

"It seems, a breakdown phenomenon happened here... look on the sky!" The ninja girl told the blonde haired reporter.

"B-black s-s-sun!" Selina stuttered when she saw black sun replacing usual bright and warm sun in the sky.

**Back to infirmary were Shirou, Lilith and Arin are.**

"I know Magic king is powerful, but I never thought he is this powerful." Arin murmured.

[Hey girls, could both of you do something? master tried to suppressing his magic over here, give him hand.] The legendary manuscript shouted to the pale blue haired girl and red haired girl. They look at the red haired boy and found he was gritting his teeth with sweating bullet. Mysterious line glowed in his body.

"W-What was that line?" Lilith asked, intrigued by the mystical glow in red head boy body. Arin stayed silent but she also feel intrigued by the mysterious line in his body.

*Crack*

Their attention diverted to the crack that suddenly appeared in the wall. Moment later, the wall blasted by sudden force and black haired girl with hem and black long skirt with slit from her mid tight until the bottom skirt. She frowned when she saw the red haired boy in the room.

"Taichou, I couldn't suppress the force from his power... what would we do?" The black haired girl asked.

Next to her, blonde haired girl with hovering orb walked to the room and frowned when she saw Shirou. She glanced to her orb which glowed from light pale lavender to ominous dark purple.

"Akio, he is the reason of the breakdown phenomenon... kill him!" The orb owner girl commanded.

"Straight to the point like usual, eh?" the black haired girl named Akio said. She readied herself and rune glowing in her right foot which could be seen because come out from the cut in the side of her skirt.

"Please, don't hold grudge. This is my job!" Akio readied herself to jump.

"Wait Akio, Mira. You can't do that!" Lilith tried to stop her, but too late because Akio had jump and now in the mid air on top of Shirou.

Moment later a *Boom* voice echoed in the school, and in the infirmary where the sound came was covered by debris and blanket of dirt and dust because Akio love kick which could destroy the building connected to Shirou head.

Lilith who saw that could only shouting in desperation.

"Shiroooooou!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued<em>**

* * *

><p><em>The Second Chapter finished! What do you think about it? Give me your comment about my story.<em>

_Oh, I apologize about some my grammatical error or misspelling or typos in story above, but I had hoped the grammar would passable in your eyes and head._

_Okay, let's finish this chitchat because I have many stories to be written and please give your review on how the story for you... I take a flame so don't worry._

_See you all in the next issue! _:D


End file.
